Problem: $ F = \left[\begin{array}{r}4 \\ 3 \\ 7\end{array}\right]$ What is $ F^{T}$ ?
Answer: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ F^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}4 & 3 & 7\end{array}\right]$